Stars
by Numbeh 013
Summary: 3rd part of my 60/86 shots... following If only and Can you believe? specially done for all of60/86 lovers
1. Stars

_So ... I was reading some of my old fics and i said "OMG there are tons of grammar and spelling mistakes, but the stories are kinfda ok ..." well for those of you who don't know who the heck I am let me introduce myself I'm a wako girl who will write awesome stories acording to my readers, but i'll always say "it could be better ..." so yeah i don't like most of the endings but HEY i'm a crazy girl with O.C.D. and A.D.H.D. so i'll write till no end and I tend to dissapear, the longest was this last one with almost 15 months! but I don't do that to frequently... I know i`m rambling so I'll just say this I came back 'cause i was bored oh and back to what I was telling you, I was reading "if only" and "can you believe?" which are 86/60 fics and I decided to end that trilogy with this short shot called "Stars"  
><em>

_Salute_

_Numbeh 013_

* * *

><p><em>Me owns a variety of weird things... but me no owner of KND ¬¬<em>

* * *

><p><strong>STARS<strong>

_"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"_

_" I don't wonder; I know."_

_"Oh. What are they?"_

_"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up in that big... bluish-black... thing."_

_"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."_

I smiled as I pictured the lion king looking at the stars with the only boy I've ever had eyes for. We were laying in his back yard staring at the stars, I smiled widely at him feeling absurdly happy; the stars made me happy, and with him at mi side it was the most precious thing I'll ever have.

"So" he said suddenly

I turned to him , he was sitting now arms crossed on top of his knees "So?"

"Did you think that it was you? The one I was talking about on the moon dance?"

"No Patton, It was breaking my heart, and the thought of you liking someone else was really hurtfull"

"I'm sorry Fanny"

**_End Flash back -_**

* * *

><p>It had been 7 years from that and I can't believe that we are at the same spot, in his front lawn looking at the stars, he was still by my side.<p>

"So" Patton said softly

"So?" I whispered smiling

"Will ... I ... What ...May I give you the stars?" he said sitting up and gesturing at them

I sat on my knees looking at his sparkling eyes leaning closer I whispered to his ear "You have already given them to me."

He held my left hand whit both of his pulling it over his heart "Then let me bring you the sun!" he said smiling boardly.

"You _are_ my sun" I said like if it was the most obvious thing.

"Then ... I know .. then I'll be your light through darkness, and you'll be the only star in my sky"

" I believe that has been what we have been for the last 7 years" I said softly

"Oh Fanny you are quite the girl you know? But maybe I should talk to your father first, and ask for his consent"

"Patton? I can't quite picture that scene" I said realizing what he had meant with all those mushy lines

_**At Fulbright Residence**_

Patton was fidgeting in his seat as Mr. Fulbright aka Mr Boss stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What is it that you want Drilovsky?" Mr Fulbright said

"Sir, I came to ask your daughter's hand in marriage, sir" Patton said

Patton was dressed in his marine's uniform, being a marine he looked as a strong person, but Mr Boss always saw pass the strength and right into the weakness.

"I see, how long have you been a marine Patton?"

"Sir, I've been a marine for 5 years now, sir"

"So you know that you may leave my little Fanny widow any time if I give her to you right?"

"Sir, I'm aware of that, sir, but I won't die anytime soon, sir"

"You better won't Drilovsky, I think you are the only good choice she has had in men, you better don't let her down, I know you have a soft side you share only with her, DON'T YOU EVER DARE EVEN SEE ANOTHER GIRL!"

"Sir?"

"Daddy! Don't yell at him!" Fanny said "He won't dare, right baby?"

"Fanny!" Patton said his face illuminated

"Daddy, may we go now? I believe you are done now right?"

"Yes Fanny you may go now, and Patton..." Mr Fulbright said smiling "good luck with that plan of yours"

* * *

><p><em>So yea that's it, this maybe will turn into a 2 shot to give you the last scene you know the one where Fanny and Patton might get engaded...<em>

_ah you know me... probably... this will have a happy ending XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just cause you asked for it! the second part of STARS has been uploaded!_

_Numbeh 013_

* * *

><p><em>Me owns a variety of weird things... but me no owner of KND ¬¬<em>

* * *

><p><strong>STARS<strong>

_Dad had never called Patton by his name _ Fanny thought _I wonder why he did, has he finally accepted him as my boyfriend?, I know Patton was talking something serious with him, he was wearing his uniform which kills me btw it's not like he wears it freequently, he usually dresses as a civilian unless he is going to some mission. And since he got into the marines he's been even more serious with everything. He is still the same mush ball I fell in-love with 9 years ago, well he keeps hiding his mushiness he always hid it by his soldier acts, he always said he wanted to be a marine. And now he looks so serious, it almost seems as if he was in pain._

_The date so far has been awesom, but he has been really silent since we left home, my Dad has always been telling him how he should handle our relationship and Paddy and Shaunie are always liek behind us, he must have talked to them too I haven't spot 'em all day long_

Patton and Fanny were walking by the park, after their date, Patton had taken her to the port lo have a romantic dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants near the lake. Now they were silently walking Fanny lost in her thoughts, Patton fidgeting.

-"Fanny" he said dreamly

-"Yes? What is it Patton?"

-"You know how your dad ..."

-"He has no right to tell you anything, I know you have never cheated on me, and I know you never will" she said lovingly now looking at him.

Patton smiled at her ans took her face in his hands. "You have made this so hard" he said softly and letting her go he turned to the stars "I can't be like this any more"

"Like this?" Fanny asked confused

"With your father getting in our relationship, with your brothers spying on us, with Grandma stalking you, with our friends asking everything every time we reunite" said Patton sighing

"Are ... are you ... br-breakin-ng ... u-up with me-e?" Fanny said, her voice breaking

" I can't stand going back and forth from HQ all the way up here, I can't stand the long travels, the sleepless nights, the dissaproval of your father"

"Patton" Fanny whispered

"I can't stand that he always has told me not to look over someone else, when all these years I only had eyes for you"

"Stop it ... we can ... we ..." Fanny said tears forming on her eyes.

Patton stopped in the middle of the stone bridge that crossed the lake and turned to see the calm water, Fanny looking at his back trying to keep her breathings even.

"I don't think this will work any longer"

Shock could be read in Fanny's face, that if Patton would be watching her.

"Pat...ton..."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah so I decided to write a real short chapter and split the end in two so yeah ... SHOCK IS READ IN YOUR FACE TOO!<em>

_HOW CAN NUMBEH 013 DO THIS TO US! SHE DISAPEARS FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS (IT WAS 2 RIGHT?) AND LEAVES US WITH THIS MAJOR CLIFFHANGER, HOW COULD SHE WRITE PATTON BEING SO MEAN WITH FANNY AND IS HE REALLY BREAKING UP WITH HER? HOW CAN THIS BE? _

_So yeah and ... well I'll upload last part maybe ... tomorrow? *wonders ... * oh DW I already have it here on the Doc Manager so IT?S WRITTEN ALREADY ... and ...well I'll try to update it by the 3rd July 2011 ... yeah 'cause my lil sis is moving away *bye sis* and well I'm helping her I?TS YOUR FAULT I?M NOT UPDATING! .net/u/1570028/Sakura_moonstar you may blame her ..._

Seriously this is the end


	3. Chapter 3

_So ..._

_If the jedi had blue laser sables, and the sith had blue sables, why does Miss World has a purple one?_

_..._

_Me owns a variety of weird things... but me no owner of KND ¬¬_

_We left Fanny and Patton somewhere in the park _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Patton ... we..."

"I'm sorry Fanny but I can't stand this any longer, I just can't..." he said hanging his head low

Fanny was fighting back tears after 7 years of hoping of struggling of fighting along sides he was giving up ... on her... on them.

"I can't be waiting for saturday to be able to see you, I can't be up all night texting you, I can't wake up at 5am after finally falling asleep at 2am, this life is killing me, I just can't be with my heart in my hand hoping you are ok all week long while I'm safe at the military base, I can't live through all day not knowing what's going on with you, I just can't..."

"Patton, we ... we can work this out ... I swear nothing happens on fridays I know ... I know you are ... protective of me ... but no guy will dare come to me ... I promise I won't be texting you past midnight ... Shaunie and Paddie had ... they had ... quit following us around the mere day and a half we can see each other, I ... we ... if ther is a ... how can I be sure you are ok ..."

"I also can't stand that you worry more over me, than you do over yourself"

Fanny was actually trying to comprehend why was Patton saying all these, wasn't he happy? her father had called him Patton finally after 7 long years, and that last statement made her angry.

"YA STOOPID BOY!" she yelled "How am I supposed to know you are ok when you are training to die!"

"I ... I don't love you anymore" he said simply not turning around to look at her breathing deeply

"you ... what?"

"I- I don't think that what I feel for you is love per se"

"Patton ... why are you... what ..."

Patton finally turned around, his face showing no emotion at all.

"Fanny, I ... I need to tell you something" said he kneeling down

"Patton ... I ... what are you ..." F

"Francine Fulbright, I can't live without you, I'd die if you went away, I don't love you ... what I feel for you is not love, love sits short for my feelings for you, I worry so much that you worry over me that I need your mind to be at ease for mine to find peace, I don't want to be yours for all eternity, I don't want to wait for all week just to be able to see you a couple of hours by ourself, I don't want to share you with no one, I don't want any more sleepless nights because of texting you, I want sleepless nights because I'm with you, I don't want your father stepping into our relationship and disapproving it, that's why I went there and talked to him, I ..." Patton took a deep breath looking up at her taking her left hand from her face "... Will you Francine Fulbright, marry me?"

"You dork! you scared me I really thought you were breaking up with me, you were so mean!, why are you being so mean with me... you shouldn't play around with moments like this" Fanny said whispering

"Fanny... I'm here kneeling and now that I think back to our relationship, ever since we were kids I've pictured this moment with you, I recall that time at Junior High when the Moon Dance was coming over and ... well that time worked just fine for us... "

"You dork! You scared me..." Fanny said Patton was still kneeling

"Fanny? are you going to answer me?"

"Maybe" Fanny said smirking, her cheeks marked with dry tears. "You made me suffer mister, now you stay like that a while longer you stoopid boy!"

"YES SIR!" said Patton smiling holding her hand

"So, no ring?"

"Not yet sir"

"And how am I supposed to show off to my friends that I'm engaged?"

"You can always show them my Dog Tags" he said smiling

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine, your ring will be ready tomorrow, they were going to give it to me this afternoon, but it wasn't finished yet ... and I ... just had everything already sorted out ... I'll give it to you tomorrow"

"Then you will have your answer tomorrow" she said whispering softly in his ear.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm mean you say ... ? Just 'cause I made you think they were breaking up it doesn't mean I'm mean ...I guess ... but what do you think?<em>

_Want an Epilogue?_

_Yours Truly _

_Numbeh 013_


End file.
